


猫猫吃人

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: 小甜饼 短
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/James Rodríguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	猫猫吃人

莱万伸手死死地揪住面前的枕头一角，另一只手艰难地撑住身体，被泪水打湿的睫毛戳到眼睑有些刺刺的痒，他满脸潮红，腰都软了，随着一记猛烈地顶撞拱起腰仰着脖子哭叫，但显然哈梅斯没想遂他的愿，伸手从他的背脊摸到腰窝，最后给他的屁股狠狠来了一巴掌，他随着身后越来越大的动作发出了有些崩溃的泣音。他往前挣脱了一些，结果被掐着腰拖回来全根没入正中红心，他感觉要被这大到非人的尺寸顶吐了，仿佛哈梅斯在操他的胃袋而不是他的屁股，头埋在臂弯里抖着哭出声来，甬道一阵紧缩痉挛，前端的性器由于无休止过劳工作，射的有些发疼。

哈梅斯从背后叼着他的脖子，脑袋上尖尖的猫耳朵分外惹人注目。他坐起身，让那根仍然坚挺的、尺寸过大的性器从对方的体内滑出来，连带着白色的浊液和肠液还有大量的润滑剂，发出了异常情色的“啵”的一声。莱万脸红地捂起耳朵，然后听见了哈梅斯的轻笑。哈梅斯把他扒拉起来搂着，凶器在对方有些红肿的后穴处充满恶意地蹭了蹭，然后猛地插入刚刚高潮的后穴。

“你今天好烫。”哈梅斯咬着他的耳尖，在他耳旁粗喘着。

救命，莱万吸了吸鼻子，随着突然动作起来的肉刃发出一声惊呼，他感觉自己像是一只发情期的母猫，被操的脑子里都灌满了精液。几下下来，他已经软在哈梅斯身上了。他浑身无力地靠在南美人的身上，就像蹭床头的泰迪熊玩偶那样蹭了蹭对方的脖颈，然后盯着哈梅斯因愉悦而晃悠起来的猫尾巴，一时没忍住直接伸手捏了捏，从尾巴尖一直撸到尾巴根。

敏感的猫尾巴直接炸了，哈梅斯被揉的一震，他本来就有一双大眼睛，眼眶又总是红红的，深陷情欲之中看起来也带着几分委屈。莱万有气无力且得意地笑了，他凑近哈梅斯的脸，张开嘴咬住对方的下唇。

平时莱万游刃有余，他曾经一度被哈梅斯具有迷惑性的甜美面容骗的迷迷瞪瞪，直到他们第一次上床对方脱下裤子。他第一次尝试给对方个完美口活，但由于尺寸与口腔容量过于不匹配，第二天训练，他嗓子哑的说不出话。但得益于拜仁中锋无论换的机制，他凭借旺盛的精力和娴熟的床技向来不虚童颜巨屌的哥伦比亚小美人，他场上场下体力都是世界级的，哈梅斯事后一向浑身无力倒在一边，他还能拍拍对方的肩膀，在对方惊恐的目光中建议再来一次。

但他没想到怎么冬歇再见面，一觉醒来他的南美甜心头上冒出两只猫耳朵，过分具有某些亚文化的恶趣味暧昧暗示。跨联赛聚少离多，他们太久没见面了。他又一向喜欢捉弄对方，便伸出手用大拇指和食指揉搓起那对黑色的猫耳，他没看见年轻中场的猫尾巴从被子底下探出来，圈住他的腰把他往前一拉，正好落入哈梅斯的怀抱里面。


End file.
